Heretic Astartes
by alexrusso89
Summary: With the Imperium of man currently divided in two The gods of Chaos seize their opportunity and attack. This anotholgy series follows the various warbands of the Chaos Space Marines before all uniting and marching on the Imperium itself
1. When a plan comes together

Fabius Bile sat alone at a table fiddling with what looked like a hand. It was still early. He hadn't had a great night's sleep, all of his dreams had been dominated by the weird looking Abominations.

"Still finddling with the flesh", He heard Abaddon hiss under his breath. Jolted back into the present, Fabius quickly pulled a sheet over e hand.

"Sorry I guess I got a little distracted", he sighed. Fabius looked at Abaddon, "What do you want?" he asked.

"No real reason " Abaddon began,

" We were called here". Slaanesh interupted

"Oh?" Fabius raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought we would be in the same room " Nurgle replied, "you reckon it's related?"

"It wouldn't surprise me", Tzeentch answered, "in fact I reckon we were all called here for a reason".

It was Abaddon's turn to be confused, "What the hell are we all doing here?"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting you are impatient". Malice said appearing "Basically im putting what you would call a marine chapter together".

"Hold on", Abaddon said.

"What do you want", Fabius groaned.

"Isnt it obvious " Malice smiled.

"Not in the least", Abaddon said.

"Piss off", Malice replied, "to cause chaos".

The four chaos gods looked at each other

" Will a detachment of Plague Marines suffice?" Nurgle asked

" Your contribution is greatly accepted " Malice said

" Good cause i have one but no leader " Nurgle said

" Leave the leader to me " Slaanesh said " I have someone in mind"

" I will see what i can do " Tzeentch said. " I should be able to spare a couple of psykers"

" I have a trio of Berserkers you can have " Khorne said smiling.

" Excellent my Bretheren " Malice said smirking " I love it when a plan comes together"


	2. The march begins

-The Plague Planet-

Brother Steven prepared himself for a moment he'd been waiting for. A moment he dreamed up in his demented mind. " Finally im a chapter master," he said chuckling to himself. The Death Guard liked to mock the Imperium whenever they could.

"Rightfully so," the chapter said in unison.

"The time has come for destruction for us to unleash our full force. The power of the Nugle! We deliver swift defeat to our foes! Death to the false emperor!"

"Death to the false Emperor!"

"Yes and once i am the so called chapter master " Brother Steven said

"Unfortunately," said Typhus appearing " Our mighty god Nurgle has other ideas "

"We are being added to another death guard warband?," Moises one of the sergeants asked .

"No no nothing like that," Typhus said " The all powerful Nurgle has a plan for you and her "

"Why the fuck am i for ?" Lilith said still wearing her pink and black sisters of battle power armour.

The death guard warband looked at Lilith then at Typhus then back as Lilith " No, no you cant be serious," Moises said.

"Yeah Nurgle has said she will be your leader," Typhus trailed off.

"Fuck you," Steven snapped.

"We all know Brother Steven deserved the leadership role " Moises said "This is Bullshit,"

"Yeah," Some Plague marines said clearly rallying behind Moises.

"ENOUGH!" Typhus roared "This comes from Nurgle himself, so i suggest you grow the fuck up and get over it, got it "

"We are not happy about this " an irish sounding plague marine said.

" I do not care " Typhus said, he looked at Lilith " Get into the colour scheme and then move out"

" Move to where ?" Lilith asked

" Skaro" Typhus said " We need to remove the Imperium from there"

-Skaro -

Days later the plague marines arrived on Skaro a dessert planet, stood on the outer edge of the Eye of Terror. War Leader Lilith, now dressed in a green and gold version of the sisters of battle power armour, gazed through a pair of binoculars as the plague marine convoy headed towards a city.

" Why did she have to be the war leader" Steven said bitterly.

"Be patient, she made you the second in command didn't she." Moises responded, Steven could tell he was smirking under his helmet. Suddenly a explosion rocked the warband as a locomotive thunder past. Another explosion was heard, but this time it rocked the whole train, threatening to derail. "Shit!," Lilith said seeing her noise marines firing at the train with their heavy plasma cannons.

Lilith watched from her position, her mind began to race. "Brother Steven," she commanded.

" Yes "," Steven said as Moises stood next to him.

" Brothers seize the city!, Brother Steven find me any artefacts here " Lilith commanded

"The stars and moon are aligned and you and I have a date with destiny, Death to the false Emperor" Steven declared

A few days later the city was in ruins. There were only very few buildings still standing, and there were fires raging everywhere. The citizens were on the streets, crying over their dead kin, others running from the Plague marines as they opened fire on the citizens or unleashed their poisonous gasses on them.

Imperial guards suddenly found themselves surrounded on all sides by The Plague marines in the heart of the city. "No space marines?" The Irish marine said " on my command ," Lilith said getting a nod from the marines, "Now!," she said " Crush the," she yelled.

"Lady Lilith!" Steven said he stabbed a Imperial guard in his side and made his way to Lilith carrying a box.

"Yes?" Lilith said as she watched Brother Steven point the box at the Imperial guards and opened it, the city centre was filled with an explosion dark light and a howling wind. "Open a portal!" Lilith said " Lets go " and with that she and the Plague marines entered a portal, Steven closed the box and he and Moises stepped through the portal which closed behind them shortly after, leaving the city centre destroyed with now trace of the Imperial guard.


	3. The Sons of Sorrow

Swinging her legs back and forth, Ruby Shiba swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Ruby was a nerd and everyone in the town knew it. It also didnt stop her from being bullied either. Every year since she was declared too old to trick or treat and was left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed, fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

" Whats going on ?" A man said a group of people about 50 strong were gathering near Ruby's house.

" Excellent vell lets begin" Dr Demi Sneed said, he stepped out carrying what looked like a grenade and swiftly threw it into the crowd, then another at Ruby.

A loud hissing noise was suddenly heard as a green gas poured out of the grenade's. Demi laughed as the people tried to run before succumbing to the gas, Ruby screamed in pain as she began to morph

" Great scott its vorking " Demi exclaimed loudly as Ruby screams again, Demi laughs loudly as everyone that was infected skin begins to change to a sickly green colour, spikes and tentacles begin to spout and grow

" Rise " Demi proclaims as the newly changed people slowly get up, Ruby included.

" Rise Poxwalkers and feel the power of Nurgle flow through you " Demi says looking at his new army " Rise my Sons of Sorrow" he says laughing evilly


	4. The Sons of Sorrow part 2

-Planet Rytrovelle-

was late in the afternoon

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside.

The City soon dissolves into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for grenade's spewing green gasses to fly past landing near the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Appearing through the green smog, Demi smirked, he was flanked by his newly minted Sons of Sorrow

Demi laughed again as he saw the Imperial Guards scrambling underneath,, aiming their pistols at him.

"Fire!" a guard captain commanded, "Take that freak out!"

The officers fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at Demi. But much to his sick amusement, the bullets were blocked by a fat pox walker appearing, having been recently converted.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," Demi scoffed, "Eat them!"

Demi laughed as his Sons of Sorrow suddenly charged forward at the Imperial Guardsman and women, killing them much to the horror of the other Imperial guardsmen and women surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck are these things? the commissar cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! We need the Astartes!"

Demi, seeing that the Imperial Guard retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, unleashing a volley of gas grenades. The retreating Guardsman and women on the ground are helpless as they screamed in pain as smouldering chunks of flesh and gone fell from them and their resulting transformation from gas from the grenade's.

Satisfied with its massacre, Demi strolls forward, reveling on the destruction around him as he laughed even louder.

"Pitiful, you don't stand a vance," Demi said.

Explosions rang out as The Ultra Marines arrived and opened fire.

"You've won this time but this isn't over the Sons of Sorrow will rise," Demi yelled as he and his newly bolstered army of pox walkers retreated.


	5. Doctor Rotbone and the Horrid Four

Dr Rotbone may have been many things, but thing he wasnt was unprepared. The good doctor had spent the last two weeks in his laboratory working on a way to fix the dark converion failure rate of the Drukhari or the Dark Eldar as theyre commonly known as. Rotbone had been experimenting on some Necrons.

Dr Rotbone carefully opened the Necronomicon, and turned to a specific page,. Taking the black chalkpiece from the tray, Rotbone started to scrawl, on the stone floor, the strange symbol that the page depicted. He took his time drawing out each line; every angle needed to be precise if this little summoning was to go smoothly.

As he worked, Rotbone's' thoughts turned to his failed plan. Even though it had already been a few days, he still felt rage towards those who put him in his current predicament. After today, though, nobody would ever laugh at him again.

After finally finishing his delicate task, Rotbone stood back to survey the entire thing. He felt a bit proud of himself. He had just completed a sigil from the Necronomicon, on a stone floor. The sigil's various intersecting lines formed a rough, hexagonal shape in its center. Several bizarre characters, in a long-dead language, were written around the sigil.

He didn't get too much time to admire his handiwork, as he heard footsteps descending the stairs.

"Rotbone?, still here? I thought you had finished for the day?"

"Almost, But there's one more thing I need to do."

"Oh ok!"

Rotbone quickly stabbed into Lab assistant's neck, puncturing his carotid artery. He jerked the blade free, and fresh crimson blood spurted from the wound. A look of shock came over the lab assistants face as he clutched at his neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

Rotbone waited, and waited. And waited some more. Did he get an angle wrong? Perhaps he hadn't gotten enough of the blood on the sigil? Rotbone was about to give up and go upstairs, but what happened next immediately made him scratch that option from his mind. A small, dark-blue portal began to form around the center of the sigil. For a brief moment, it lit up the room, Rotbone watched the lab assistant's body, blood and all, get sucked through the tiny portal. It then shrank until it disappeared.

There was darkness once more, but Rotbone noticed that it was different this time; before, there was still the torch outside the cell, providing a slight amount of visibility. Now, however, there was no light at all, anywhere. This darkness felt thick and heavy, foreboding and sinister.

Rotbone sensed something in the room with him. He immediately felt afraid, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He cleared his throat, and tried to speak.

"H-hello?"

There was silence for a moment, then, whatever was standing a few feet away from Hans spoke.

"For what purpose did you call me, human?"

The thing's voice grated on Rotbone's' ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. He wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into his mind. He took a deep breath, then replied.

"I have summoned you, because there is something you have, that I desire."

"And what is it that you desire, doctor?"

"I desire your knowledge, and your power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

Rotbone was taken aback at this. His fear began to be replaced by anger. He was not fit for power? Doctor Rotbone who had come so close to bringing the Imperium of man to its knees by himself, was not fit for power?

"I did not go to all this trouble, scribbling out that sigil, cutting that stupid bastard's throat, and performing a summoning ritual, just to hear you tell me that I don't deserve power! Do you realize who you are speaking to?" said Rotbone, his voice raised.

He listened for a reply, and after a moment, the thing spoke again.

"You would do well to not attempt to order me about, human," it hissed.

"I summoned you, Now do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Rotbone angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere Drukhari, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires: for conquering, for bloodshed. And there will be much conquering and bloodshed in the future, but you...you will not have any part in it."

Rotbone could not handle this. He yelled in frustration, getting down on his hands and knees, pounding his fists on the floor.

IT'S. NOT. FAIR!" he cried. His outburst had caused him to be short of breath. He stood breathing heavily.

There was a silence, with no reply from the being. Rotbone stood in the dark with gritted teeth, awaiting an answer. For five long minutes, nothing happened. Had the thing left?

Just when Rotbone was about to give up, he heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Rotbone was suddenly overcome with fear once more, his anger quickly evaporating like steam. He felt like running, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. He stood rooted to the ground.

Rotbone felt four ropey, tentacle-like appendages snake up his legs, his chest, then around his head. He gave a cry of pain as two of them shot into his nostrils, the other two inserting themselves into his ears.

Images and sounds began to quickly flood through Rotbone's senses. In his mind's eye, he saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a horde of ratmen attacking dwarves, humans, orks and heroes in golden armour, a vision of six leaders of space marines turning traitor on the humans emperor and joining the chaos gods, visoions of endless wars from across the eons until Rotbone couldn't take it anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!" the frightened doctor shrieked. To his surprise, the being listened, drawing its roped tendrils out of his ears and nose and snaking off his body completely.

Rotbone had enough. As Rotbone was about to start walking, he made the mistake of looking back.

Somehow, that thick darkness had disappeared altogether, and the torch allowed him to see exactly what it was that he had been talking to inside the room. While his visions had only been shadowy glimpses, this was fully detailed. The thing he saw looked horrible, and could not exist in any sane universe.

It was a constantly-shifting, green mass of eyes, claws, legs, and tendrils. Parts of it would seemingly phase out of existence and reappear a few feet beside their original positions. It had length, width, height, and about six or seven other dimensions to it.

Before his mind snapped completely, Rotbone saw the thing's teeth-like formations, all 4,158 of them, twist into what could only be described as a very, very nasty smile.

Four of his collegaues rushed into as they heard him scream, only for them to be met with Rotbone slamming the door shut and exposing them to a green gas.

Rotbone laughed as his colleagues were converted along with him, the Horrid four had been created and he, Doctor Rotbone would lead them, but first he needed supplies.


	6. The Tainted Sons

The battle raged on Cadia the tainted ones, lead by Typhus and their alleys were in a bloody brutal war with the Rainbow warriors space marine chapter. They soon found they soon found themselves some what clustered off in the crowd. "Just like old times," Typhus said as he and Titus used their swords on some space marines.

"Sure is," Titus said.

"I'm just glad to be getting some action " Krovan said firing his bolter and putting six bullets into a space marine. Making it fall to its knees.

"Yeah yeah," Castor said as he beheaded a downed space marine.

"Whatever," Krovan said firing at more space marines.

The Tainted ones didn't see the marines coming behind them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Apollo screamed in agony as he took the force of the marine's attack.

Typhus, Titus, Krovan and Castor all fired their bolters at the marines. They then looked down. " Brother Apollo are you ok?" Krovan asked as he and Castor helped each him up.

"Ugh yeah" Apollo replied

"Come on we've got a battle to win," Typhus said charging back into the fray.

Elsewhere on the ground combined forces of the Imperial Guard and the Space Marines were making head way. But not without a few injures and casualties. A majority of the Rainbow Warriors had fallen. Prognoses not looking good. Now all of the remaining forces stood giving their all fighting until the last breath.

"AGGGGH!" A marine captain screamed as Titus stabbed him making him fall to his knee as Krovan finished him off.

"This is getting tiring," Castor stated.

"Yeah man" Apollo said

"Well you did want some action," Typhus said. The nurgle herald could feel the blood in his hands. So summonig his chaos hive of plague flies, Typhus then charged back into the breach.

Both sides battled heavily. At times it seemed they were evenly matched. Countering each others strikes and then some way both the Imperial Guard and the Rainbow warriors were being pushed back.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!," Some marines screamed as Typhus brought down his scythe beheading the lot .

Like wise at the other remaining rainbow warriors were meeting a similar fate taking on The Tainted Ones. "Well fellow generals lets finish this."

"Yes lets!," Prometheus said backing away from Kal. Valor and Kharl doing the same.

"What are you...AGGGGHHHHHHH!," Jora screamed as he fell to his knees seeing a power sword as it impelled him from back to front. His life then ended as Valor snapped his neck.

"HERETICS YOU HERET..." Rowan screamed before his head was removed from his shoulders by Typhus's scythe.

"Damn that felt good!," Valor said.

"What the hell is going on!," A Commissar said as she and Imperial Guards arrived, Weapons aimed at the three traitors.

"Whats it look like ," Kharl said.

"Yes we wish to join the Death guard," Prometheus said looking at Typhus

"What the fuck" the Commissar said

"Time to end this," Typhus said. "And i want that fortress"

The sky began to fill with a green gas. When the gas cleared the Death Guard and the Fortress were gone. The sky began to return to its normal coloring and all that was left was a destroyed city and the lifeless bodies of the fallen Imperial guard and the Rainbow Warriors marine chapter, which was completely wiped out. In the centre of the city hung the female Commissar tied to the statue of the Emperor of mankind.


	7. Nurglings & War Boi's : united they die

Ivanstar V the location of the Beginning of the Horus Heresy. a locomotive thunders along the rails, near by a warband of Orks watches the train thunder past. "Da Boss aint that the train those death guard want." Phineas said. The train's wheel mufflers were activated making the train a part of the shadows. They moved as quietly as possible through the mountains. The orks set off giving chase to the train.

The train bumped along the tracks, its mufflers still activated. An explosion was heard, but this time it rocked the whole train, threatening to derail. The Orks were approaching the train. Meanwhile inside the train Sasha threw one hand up, the other still on the handle of her suitcase. "I love you…" Sasha pauses. "I always have, and I always will." Sasha's voice cracks slightly.

Bayley watches Sasha uncertainly, her eyes darting around the woman's face.

"THERE! I SAID IT." Sasha shouts before quickly scurrying away, leaving Bayley behind.

Bayley watches her slowly walk away, a small smile appearing on here face.

Bayley sprints out of the cabin trailing after the purple haired woman.

Bayley sprints down the hallway, nearly trampling over Seth Rollins.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Seth glances around.

"SASHA!" Bayley shouts. "Where's Sasha!?" Her brown eyes darting frantically around the hall.

Seth points over his shoulder. "I saw her heading that way."

Bayley gives Seth a quick hug before darting past him towards the parking lot.

"Thanks!" She shouts as she sprints past him and down the hall. She races wildly, spotting a head of purple hair moving deeper in train car.

Bayley quickly darts towards the slowly moving woman. When she's close enough, she shouts. "SASHA!"

The purple haired woman freezes, her entire body going stiff. In front of her is the warband of Orks.

" Oh Shit" Sasha says, she then flees as the Orks open fire causing people to flee also.

" Boss Where is tha stuff ya want?" Phineas asks

" Cargo" Vigo replies, the Ork bois nod and head into the cargo area, Worf pulls the wartruck up along side the train, as the Orks begin to load barrels and such into the truck. Suddenly someone with a bolter opened fire at the Orks.

"You bitch!," Vigo screamed with rage as the Orks opened fire.

"For the emperor" Inquisitor Jessikah said as she too opened fire. It wasnt a long battle, both sides ducking for cover from the other. However the Inquisitor didnt notice the Orks slipping out the back into the next train car and onto the war truck. Once it got to quiet for the Inquisitor's liking she charged forward as the train was about to cross a bridge. Suddenly Vigo appeared knocking the Inquisitor out of the train car, off the train, and down the riven below, but not before she got a shot off killing Vigo.

Several minutes later Inquisitor Jessikah stood on the bridge and sighed as she watched the Wartruck escape and the train was long gone.

" What we do now with no Da Boss ?" Phineas asked as the Wartruck pulled up once it was safe.

" Do not worry " Angel said as he appeared flanked by his Nurglings "Im sure you will like me as Da Boss "

The Oek boi's cheered as Angel and the Nurglings boarded the Wartruck and it disappeared into a chaos portal.


	8. The Weeping Woman

-Gallifrey-

3am Miley was awakened by Lily's terrified screams. Miley the rushes into the kitchen, only screams from both girls and then Miley's body flying inside the room and hitting a wall. Seconds later Lily came in, her blouse soaked in blood and in her hand a kitchen knife with blood in it, the scene was terrifying, with a crazy and fearsome smile Lily crawled' her face turning into a monstrously different one, her blond hair turned black and her face was indistinguishable...

"For what do you want human?"

The thing's voice grated on Lily's' ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. She wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into her mind. Lily took a deep breath, then replied.

" I desire."

"And what is it that you desire, doctor?"

"I desire your power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

Lily was taken aback at this. Her fear began to be replaced by anger. She was not fit for power? After everything she did for that bloody coven, was not fit for power?

"Now do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Lil angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere Human, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires"

There was a silence. Lily stood in the dark with gritted teeth, awaiting. For five long minutes, nothing happened. Just when Lily was about to give up, he heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Lily felt four ropey, tentacle-like appendages snake up her legs, her chest, then around her head. She gave a cry of pain as two of them shot into her nostrils, the other two inserting themselves into her ears.

Images and sounds began to quickly flood through Her senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a horde of ratmen attacking dwarves, humans, orks and heroes in golden armour, a vision of six leaders of space marines turning traitor on the humans emperor and joining the chaos gods, visoions of endless wars from across the eons until Lily couldn't take it anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!" the frightened girl shrieked. To her surprise, the being listened, drawing its roped tendrils out of her ears and nose and snaking off her body completely.

Lily was about to start walking, she made the mistake of looking back.

Somehow, that thick darkness had disappeared altogether, and the torch allowed her to see exactly what it was that she had been talking to inside the room. While her visions had only been shadowy glimpses, this was fully detailed. The thing she saw looked horrible, and could not exist in any sane universe.

It was a constantly-shifting, green mass of eyes, claws, legs, and tendrils. Parts of it would seemingly phase out of existence and reappear a few feet beside their original positions. It had length, width, height, and about six or seven other dimensions to it.

Before her mind snapped completely, Lily saw the thing's teeth-like formations, all 4,158 of them, twist into what could only be described as a very, very nasty smile.

" My name is Nurgle " the thing said " Welcome to my Death Guard my Weeping Woman" Nurgle continued as Lily cried over killing her lover.


	9. The fall of the Tau

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip to Fio'Tau hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes.

Everything stops.

Everything.

Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kaius Mont'yr looks up and around. All the people, all the cars, even the clouds above are frozen in standstill. Nothing moves and nothing makes a sound.

Except, that isn't quite true. Across the intersection, mixed within the among of frozen people, green gas begins to spew forth.

What the hell is that? What's happening? Shas takes a step away, and the gas twists itself revealing the plague marines.

A rush of fear spreads over Shas's face, and the Plague marines open fire on the Tau causing them to flee.

The battle raged as plague marines were in a bloody brutal war with the Tau Empire. They soon found they soon found themselves some what clustered off in the crowd. "Just like old times," Kaius said as he open fire on some plague marines.

Elsewhere on the ground the Tau were making head way. But not without a few injures and casualties. Prognoses not looking good. Now all of the remaining forces stood giving their all fighting until the last breath.

"AGGGGH!" A Tau captain screamed as a plague marine stabbed him making him fall to his knee be he finished him off.

"What are you...AGGGGHHHHHHH!," Kal screamed as he fell to his knees. His life then ended as Shas blasted a hole in him.

"SHAS YOU TRAIT..." Kasisus screamed before his head was removed from his shoulders by a blast from Shas.

"Damn that felt good!," Shas said.

"What the hell is going on!," A Tau said as a small squad arrived.

"We're joining the Death guard" Shas said

The sky begin to glow green as a swirling green vortex surrounded Shas and the Tau, the vortex was then gone. The sky began to return to its normal coloring and all that was left was a destroyed city and the lifeless bodies of the fallen Tau.


	10. Flight of the Blight Mongers

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes, a locomotive thunders along the rails.

Everything stops.

Everything.

Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kaius Mont'yr looks around before ordering her Death Guard Tau now known as the Blight mongers to give chase to the train. The train bumped along the tracks, its mufflers still activated. An explosion was heard, but this time it rocked the whole train, threatening to derail.

The train thunders through a destroyed city as the Blight Mongers quickly approach the train. As the train reaches a bridge the Tau board the train " Why does the Imperium transport everything by train?" Harper asked, Shas merely shrugs.

Several minutes later

" Mmmph!"

" Oh shut up" Shas said as she dragged another woman who was tied up

" Honestly your more trouble then your worth " the woman said dragging the other woman into a cabin

The Tau got to work quickly getting the supplies they were ordered to get, they then loaded it up and fled the train. The city they stopped at was in ruins. There were only very few buildings still standing.

"I believe this is the location given " Kelsey said, Shas nodded.

"They are here somewhere " Shas replied.

Several minutes later, they immeditly noticed plague marines.

"You Shas!," Lilith said.

"I am " Shas said

" Got what was required?!" Steven snapped.

" Yep" Shas said

Lilith nodded and her Plague Marines boarded the Tau ship.

" Well done " Lilith said to Shas

" Anything for the great Nurgle " Shas replied

" Good cause dying maybe easy but living is harder " Lilith replied as she and Shas boarded the ship before entering the Chaos portal to the Plague Planet.


	11. Inquisitor Jessikah falls to chaos

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Inquisitor Jesiskah was sitting on her bike and leaned forward as another went off behind her. She pulled up on her bike and drove it forward as a the Ultramarines came in on foot and on bike.

More explosions erupted into the marines. The dreadnaughts fired missiles.

Plague Bombs flew through the air and unleashed smoke of infectious plagues, more marine charged, avoiding explosions.

A number of Marines with jetpacks flew while others speed across the battlefield on bikes.

Some Marines fell, and then a marine carrier went down as well.

A marine captain wielding a chainsword ran across the battlefield, clearing the path for more Marnes to come in on foot or on bike, led by Inquisitor Jessikah They avoided more explosions, but some were cast aside.

More explosions struck around the bikes. More Marines ran forward, but explosions stopped their progress. One Marine was thrown from his bike while Inquisitor Jessikah was thrown aside. As Marines lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

A shadowy figure with a violet aura stood there, and then his armour stood out.

As the violet form of Typhus walked forward, with the beaten down Marines lying dead on the ground, Inquisitor Jessikah started to stir. She rose up slowly, "You…," she told Typhus who stopped and turned to Inquisitor Jessikah. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

Green Light?

That was the first thing Jessikah saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, green grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw the shape of a giant green creature.

Darkness again.

At first Jessikah thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her,dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an green hew to it. It had the energy of pure hope, probably as good, if not better, as the creature. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The man . a source of Hope, the hope grew stronger and stronger as a scream was heard. Then everything dawned on Jessikah, on who this creature might be, on what her vision meant.

Suddenly images and sounds began to quickly flood through Jessikah's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Jessikah's mind; that of a man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Jessikah felt there was a connection between this "man" and herself.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Jessikah saw, in his head, those eyes staring into her. They stared, and stared, and stared, Then she saw a creature, half man and half woman in chains, a blue bird like guy with white eyes, a red beastly creature screaming in rage and the green creature once again, Jessikah was starting to understand when suddenly her eyes opened.

Jessikah looked up to see the Giant Green creature

"What is your name?"

"Jessikah, Jessikah Noire."

"Jessikah. That's a beautiful name," The creature smiled. "But what are you doing here, Jessikah?"

"I was in a hopeless war with the Death Guard" Jessikah said. "I dont think i survived."

"Well we will have to change that" The creature snorted.

"That it was a place of freedom, i can help you with that."

"'Help me?'" Jessikah couldn't help but cock her eyebrow at that. "Did they say help me?"

"I can give you the power to survive out here," the creature said.

"I can join?," Jessikah asked. "Gods, I just realized something."

"What is that?"

"I never asked for your name."

The creature smiled and laughed

" My dear Jessikah, i am Nurgle " Nurgle said " Welcome to the Death Guard"


	12. Emperor's children: Knights of Lovecraft

Some are born into greatness. Some have greatness thrust upon them. Some hear greatness whisper in their ear, telling them what awaits them should they work hard and hone their skills.

"Hu-won, hu-too, hu-won, two, three, four."

This was not greatness. This wasn't even half-badness. This may have been goodness, as in, "Goodness, gracious, get them off the stage!"

Barely into the first song in their set, Imperium Rasphody ," and The Reign of Chaos were having problems. One problem, mainly: their front man Bumblebee had promised he could have the song down pat by gigtime. Not only had he lied, he was bad, and he was drunk. A bad drunk liar. Drad lunk drier. Brad bunk... Gimme three sleps!

Slash Lovecraft, Noise Marine, lead guitarist, gave bassist, Chaos Cultist Heavy Flamer, Tai Yang a look that conveyed how deeply annoyed he was. Tai Yang responded with a look of his own that conveyed how deeply he would plant boot to ass if Slash stopped playing now. Which was impressive, considering you couldn't see his eyes. Bumblebee would get booted anyway, so finish as much of the set as we can.

Bumblebee solo came. He blew it from the first note. Some well-meaning patrons of the bar began to throw empty beer cans, having discovered that no amount of inebriation would make this racket enjoyable. One was sober enough to still have good aim, hit Bumblebee right in the forehead, and the lead singer fell back like a wood plank, like a carny promises you those wood ducks will if you hit it juuuust right, no really, have another go.

Slash sighed, dodged a ballistic EmperWieser, and waved his hands vaguely at Tai Yang and Qrow the Chaos Cultist drummer to drag Bumblebee backstage while bar-goers continued to throw cans and jeers.

"What, leaving so soon? We just got the bottles in!"

"There's a darts tournament tomorrow; I need to practice my aim!"

Slash bit his tongue, and merely said "We apologize for this evening. Thank you for putting up with us." Then he bolted backstage before they broke out the Coronas, and who should be waiting there but freaking Slaanesh.

Slaanesh phenomenalOnce he grabbed ahold of you there wasn't a crowd in town he couldn't get funky. Perhaps most importantly, he actually liked the Reign of Chaos well three of them anyway. The rhythm section, at least. Slaanesh eyed the unconscious singer, who had been left lying on the floor.

"You guys really couldn't do any better?"

"It was a last minute thing," Slash countered.

"I said I'd help you rehearse, not that I'd be your lead. "

"Okay then. Throw that guy in a closet somewhere." Cath Hulu the Cultist leader said.

" We are going on tour " Slash said

" Thats the spirit " Slaanesh said, the Noise marine and five cultists looked at their chaos god

" I need you go help out our friend Nurgle " Slaanesh said, the group nodded before heading for their ship " Go my Knights of Lovecraft and Rock!" Slaanesh continued.


End file.
